


Lucky Penny

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Bill picks up a coin that leads to the boy of his dreams





	Lucky Penny

“Jesus Christ, I thought Krasinski’s class couldn't get any worse he goes and adds another thousand questions to our final” complained Bill’s smaller friend, Eddie Kaspbrak. 

Eddie and Bill had been friends since first grade, even when Bill’s little brother Georgie went missing, Eddie was there and Eddie was there to celebrate with him a few months later when Georgie was found by police. 

 

“D-D-Don't worry, Mike Hanlon, in the front row, made a study guide. I'll s-shoot him an email asking f-f-for it.” said Bill in an attempt to calm his friend. 

 

Bill suddenly stopped short. A glimmer of something caught his eye. He bent down and examined the object, it was a shiny penny with a profile view of Abraham Lincoln. 

 

“Hey!” he said calling to Eddie. “L-Lucky penny.” 

 

“Good God Bill, do you know how many germs are on that single coin alone, I mean, you have no idea where that thing has been.” Scolded Eddie as Bill put the coin away in his pocket. He never usually stopped to pick up coins on the ground but something about this one was special. 

 

\---------- ------------ ------------- ------------- ----------- 

 

“I'm telling you Rich it was right here!” called Stanley Uris to his friend Richie Tozier. 

 

“What does it even matter Staniel, it's just a penny, one singular cent that's all!” The other boy shouted back. 

 

“No, trashmouth, it's important. My grandfather gave it to me and I'm meeting with my dad tomorrow if he sees I don't have he's gonna kill me” Stan replied quite worried. 

 

“Maybe you accidentally paid for something with it?” Richie replied coming downstairs and taking a seat on the staircase. “You could just polish another penny and say it's the sam-” 

 

“Krasinski’s Class!” Stan suddenly shouted out, interrupting Richie. “I dropped my wallet walking out and it must have fallen out.” He explained grabbing his jacket and keys. “I’ll be back in 20 minutes!” Stan cried slamming the door Leaving Richie alone in the apartment. 

 

“I should go after him shouldn't I?” Richie sighed before getting up and following him. 

 

\---------- ------------ ------------- ------------- ----------- 

 

Bill and Eddie were walking back to their dorm. Bill had taken the penny out and was examining it, thinking about how polished and clean it was. 

 

_ Who would take such nice care of something as useless as a penny  _

 

Suddenly Bill looked up and noticed another student probably about his age rushing straight for him. Before he knew what was happening he was on the cold pavement and the penny was lost from his grip. 

 

He looked up, annoyed, ready to tell this guy off but he suddenly softened his expression when he saw the cutest guy sprawled on the ground. His golden curls were scattered across his face, his neatly ironed clothes now dirty. Bill felt almost responsible, after all he saw him coming. Bill stood up and offered a hand to the taller man when he saw the penny right next to his face. 

 

“Yes! Finally!” the other man shouted, picking up the penny. 

 

“E-Excuse me?” said Bill, confused as to why someone could be so excited over a penny he found on the ground. 

 

“Oh, sorry-” said the boy said before he stopped short looking into Bill’s eyes. Bill was so transfixed on the beautiful boy in front of him he didn't even notice his best friend shouting behind him at a taller boy who suddenly appeared behind him and looked to be flirting with Eddie. 

 

“It’s my grandfather's coin.” the boy said, breaking the silence. 

 

“Huh?” Bill said snapping back to reality. 

 

“The penny, it's my grandfather's. I've been looking it for it all day. I'm Stanley Uris.” He said sticking out his hand. 

 

“I'm B-Bill D-Denbrough” 

 

“Listen up asshole I don't know who you are but you better back off.” Bill heard Eddie threaten surely at the taller boy. 

 

“Oh f-fuck” Bill said before turning around to see his small best friend try to lunge at the much taller boy. 

 

Bill ran over attempting to pry his friend away.

 

“RICHARD TOZIER” someone exclaimed from behind Bill. Then Stanley Uris walked up and began shouting at his friend. “What did you fucking do!? You'll have to excuse my idiotic friend here, he can be a little flirtatious at times.” Stanley said now looking at Eddie, his eyes asking for forgiveness. 

 

“Its alright I guess.” Eddie replied shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“A-And you'll have to excuse E-Eddie here. He's just pissed about K-Krasinski’s class.” Bill said looking at Richie. 

 

“Ah it's alright Eds I hate that class too.” Richie replied also shrugging. 

 

“Don't call me that.” Eddie said through gritted teeth. 

 

“I-I have a friend in the front row, M-M-M-” 

 

“Mike Hanlon?” Stan asked, with an eyebrow raised. 

 

“Y-Yeah, that's it.” Bill said now fully aware that he was blushing, hard. 

 

“ He's an old friend.” 

 

“Hey,” Richie said now re-entering the conversation. “What do you say we all go to the library tonight, Stan and I bring some takeout and we all study for the final.” 

 

“That'd be great.” Bill said. “H-How about seven?” 

 

“Sounds good. See you then” Stan said. 

 

His taller friend turned to leave and Eddie pivoted on his heels and began to walk but Stan and Bill stayed. 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Stan shook Bill’s hand and then turned to leave. 

 

Bill caught up with Eddie, who was now walking back to their dorm. 

 

“What an asshole.” Eddie said shaking his head, Bill nodded but he wasn't paying attention. He was preoccupied with a note in his hand. 

 

It was a number and then a nice note 

 

_ Call me :) Stanley Uris  _ _ ♡ _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it 
> 
> excuse any errors cause this is my first fic on here


End file.
